


Mornings

by belizafryler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Just a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writers block, so I wrote this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

He’s still asleep. Of this, Belle is almost positive. So she nuzzles closer to him, sighing softly. She feels content, more so than she has in a very long time. She’s only recently been rescued from the asylum she’d spent thirty years in, and she’s still slightly scared of the world outside Rumpelstiltskin’s pale pink - salmon, dearie - house.

Inside the house, Belle is safe. She knows there are some things that need to be kept from her, like knives and other sharp objects, until she’s more acclimated to the world. But there are other things, like Rumpelstiltskin and his hugs, that will never be taken from her again. A lazy finger draws patterns on his chest as he snores on, and she resumes her thoughts.

She remembers being reunited with him, the sweet words of love he’d told her, and all the promises he’s made, and thus far kept. Such as she will never be alone again, and that he was so sorry for having thrown her out thirty years ago. He promises to never do that again.

Suddenly, Belle is flipped over onto her back. She giggles, and reaches up as he pulls down, and their lips meet. “Good morning, Belle.” Rumpelstiltskin says, smiling softly at her. He looks almost shy as they pull away from the kiss.

“Good morning, Rumpelstiltskin.”


End file.
